starshipsfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Invasion
Space Invasion is a Sci-fi browser-based MMO from BigPoint Games. Conduct strategic warfare, explore a vast galaxy, and rule the universe in this free real-time building strategy game. Command Your Own Galactic Empire Board your imperial starbase and prepare for an entertaining online war game inSpace Invasion. This unique science fiction themed MMORTS takes player deep into the outer depths of space. Build your own galactic empire and battle other MMO players for reign of the galaxy. Colonize planets, build up your fleets, and wage war in this strategy game. Help stop intergalactic espionage by staying two steps ahead of your enemies. Set up research centers, send spy drones, and intercept planets. Plan out your best method of defense in this war torn universe. An enormous virtual world filled with bright stars and mysterious planets await. Gameplay Overall the graphics in this game are great. All of the small details like distant stars and glowing planets add nice touches to the intergalactic theme. A background drop of deep space transport players into the center of the galaxy. Battleships, weapons, mining, busy manufacturing facilities, and warehouses complete your colonies bringing a more authentic look. For the section players are allowed to add their own personal avatar. This image will help identify you in the top ranking players list. Your avatar appears next to your user name and earned points. Although, the sound is somewhat limited in this strategy game players will not miss it. The quiet makes it easier to multi-task. This comes in handy during the beginning stages of construction when concentration is required. Graphics and Sounds Overall the graphics in this game are great. All of the small details like distant stars and glowing planets add nice touches to the intergalactic theme. A background drop of deep space transport players into the center of the galaxy. Battleships, weapons, mining, busy manufacturing facilities, and warehouses complete your colonies bringing a more authentic look. For the section players are allowed to add their own personal avatar. This image will help identify you in the top ranking players list. Your avatar appears next to your user name and earned points. Although, the sound is somewhat limited in this strategy game players will not miss it. The quiet makes it easier to multi-task. This comes in handy during the beginning stages of construction when concentration is required. Become Fleet Admiral In Space Invasion players can work their way up the ranks to a powerful Fleet Admiral.The main objective is to build a prosperous space empire. In order to conquer a planet you must set up colonies there. Dispatch one of your colony ships to an empty planet. All planets are color coded to verify inhabitants. Only empty planets can be colonized in Space Invasion. Once you've colonized a planet it is vulnerable for attack. To level up and progress in the game players have to strategize effective methods of defense. Guard your space cruisers against attack while building up your fleets. War is inevitable in this virtual universe. To truly rule and become emperor of the galaxy hostile action must take place. Space Invasion Overall Ranking Space Invasion is a solid MMORTS game. Although, the building process is extremely slow the game is completely free. After you've built your imperial starbase and fleets the universe is yours to explore. The battles use a method of strategic warfare that challenges even the advanced gamer. This is a genuine sci-fi strategy game. Conquer up to nine other planets and build successful colonies there. Scan enemy planets with spy drones to plan the perfect attack. Mines continually perform producing valuable resources to aid your intergalactic adventure. Any fans of space themed games like Astro Empires or Space Invaders will enjoy this game. Thank you Ange P. from Brighthub for this review. Category:Starships Universes